How Something Ridiculous Led toSomething Brilliant
by star54kar
Summary: How he had found himself in a room full of people wearing nothing but his pants for the third time this year, Harry couldn't quite say. Pairing: Harry/Ron.


Title: How Something Ridiculous Led to Something Brilliant  
Author: star54kar  
Pairing: Harry/Ron  
Summary: _How he had found himself in a room full of people wearing nothing but his pants for the third time this year, Harry couldn't quite say._  
Rating: T

This was written for the first lines challenge on the **harry and ron **community on Livejournal.

How Something Ridiculous Led to Something Brilliant

How he had found himself in a room full of people wearing nothing but his pants for the third time this year, Harry couldn't quite say. The first two times his clothes vanished Harry knew exactly who was to blame, but this time there was no obvious culprit. Ron immediately jumped out of his seat and rushed Harry out of the Divination classroom, as Professor Trelawney called after them, "It has come to pass! I foresaw that you would experience a moment of great vulnerability..."

Trelawney's words were lost as Harry and Ron rushed through the fortunately empty corridor. Making it across the castle in record time, the boys shouted the password to the fat lady from a distance, and as she opened the door, they ran through without pause. Stumbling breathlessly into the dorms, Ron closed the door with a slam.

"This," Ron panted as he struggled to catch his breath, "is getting bloody ridiculous!"

The first time it happened it was the twins fault. One minute he was in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room, losing spectacularly to Ron at Wizard's Chess, and the next minute he was the center of attention as all of his outerwear suddenly vanished!

"_Briefs it is!" George declared loudly._

"_Anyone who bet on boxers should see George to pay up! As for the few of you who guessed correctly, come to me to collect your winnings." Fred added helpfully._

_Hermione, in a rare moment of speechlessness, was shell shocked and attempting not to look. Ginny and several of the other girls in the room looked like they had died and gone to heaven. Seamus and Dean were falling over themselves in uproarious laughter. Even quiet Neville was struggling to stop laughing. Ron on the other hand, Ron was absolutely livid. _

"_Stop gawking at him you tossers!" Ron yelled at the crowd, start__ling even Hermione with his ferociousness. _

_The room fell silent; the sea of bodies parted and after one last death glare at his brothers Ron grabbed his arm. He shielded Harry's scantily clad body with his own and they quickly made their way up the stairs to the dorms. _

_Harry hast__ily pulled on the first pair of trousers he came across and Ron quickly tossed him a shirt. Fully dressed once more, Harry collapsed on the bed, buried his face in his pillow and tried to overcome his mortification._

_Ron sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and put a calming hand on his back. "You okay there mate?" _

"'_M fine," Harry mumbled through the pillow, not wanting to turn around. He was extremely grateful for Ron's angry display downstairs, knowing that it would be a very long time before Seamus, Dean, and Neville would dare to approach the stairs to the dormitory._

_Ron began to rub his hand in small soothing circles over his back and Harry slowly relaxed under the gentle touch. It made him feel warm, comforted, and protected. It wasn't over, he would have to face the rest of the world in the morning, but for right now Harry was happy and content, sharing this moment with his best mate._

"You're telling me," said Harry as he threw open his trunk in search of some clothes. "I'm the one finding myself nearly starkers every five minutes."

At this rate he might have to start borrowing some clothes from Ron, seeing as this was the third outfit that had suddenly disappeared on him. Glancing over his shoulder to where Ron still stood by the door he said, "I'm honestly starting to wonder why I bother getting dressed in the morning."

Ron grimaced, "Sorry, mate."

"Why?" Harry asked, "You didn't do it."

"Yeah," Ron said, "but this time I don't have a clue who did it."

"Me either, although I think it's fair to assume it was someone in the class," said Harry as he finally located a set of trousers.

He sat on the edge of the bed but made no move to put on the newly located clothes. Ron moved to sit next to him and Harry looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before giving him a wry smile.

"Maybe..." Harry said with a touch of humor in his tone. "Maybe I should stop wearing pants altogether. 'The Boy Who Went Commando,' has a nice ring to it."

The second time occurred the following day. The news of the Twin's stunt in the Gryffindor common room spread like wildfire from house to house. Soon there wasn't a student in the school who hadn't heard about 'The Chosen One's' underwear preferences.

It also marked the first time in history that Fred and George truly regretted a prank. Realizing that they had gone too far, they attempted to make amends by parading around the common room the following morning in matching pairs of frilly pink knickers, earning many laughs, and Harry's forgiveness in the process.

Fiery glares from Ron and Hermione managed to keep the worst of the teasing at bay and by the time they had left Herbology, Harry was even able to laugh about it. It was a cold afternoon and the three of them were heavily bundled up in their warmest cloaks.

They were almost to the castle when Hermione turned back, having forgotten in all the excitement of the day that she wanted to borrow a book from Professor Sprout. Harry and Ron continued on, removing their cloaks as they made their way into the crowded corridor. It was that precise moment that they had the misfortune to run into Malfoy.

"_Well what have we here," Malfoy said with a trademark sneer. "__Looks like St. Potter decided to dress himself today."_

"_Shove off, Malfoy," Harry bit back, determined not to let the poncy git get the best of him. "Come on, Ron, let's get out of here."_

_However before they could turn away,__ Malfoy outraged at being ignored drew his wand and shouted, "Evanesco."_

_The crowded hallway burst into fits of laughter as Harry's clothes __vanished once again. _

"_Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall shouted as she happened upon the scene. But it was too late to stop Ron who had already burst into action. He quickly tossed his cloak to Harry, and in an impressive bit of Transfiguration, changed Malfoy's school robes into a dress so lacy, it put Ron's old dress robes to shame. _

_The roars of laughter began anew, this time directed at Malfoy, as Harry covered himself with Ron's cloak. Flabbergasted by the events she just witnessed Professor McGonagall shouted, __"Mr. Weasley!" _

"_Sorry Professor," Ron called over his shoulder as he grabbed Harry's arm and made for the Tower. "I'll meet you in your office in a bit!"_

_They ran through the crowded halls; Harry clutching Ron's cloak tightly about him until they finally reached the safety of their room. _

"_Thanks, mate." Harry said as he handed Ron's cloak back. "I'm sorry you got in trouble."_

_Ron shrugged, "The git got what was coming to him." He paused then smiled broadly, "I better head over to McGonagall's office so I can proudly accept my detention."_

Harry expected that Ron would have laughed, or played along with the joke, or possibly even both. Instead Ron reacted in a way that completely defied Harry's expectations; he got angry.

"Are you mental?" Ron asked in a deathly calm tone of voice that unnerved Harry more than his friend's usual heated rage. "After all the time I spent trying to help conceal your half-naked arse, you actually want to let it all hang out?"

Harry could see the hurt that was clearly reflected in Ron's blue eyes and immediately responded, "For Merlin's sake, Ron, I was just joking."

"Yeah, well it wasn't very funny, mate."

Ron moved to turn away but Harry wouldn't let him, opening his arms and grasping his best friend in a hug. "I'm sorry, Ron. Don't think for a second that I don't appreciate everything you've done for me. I never would have survived these past few weeks without you."

Ron hugged Harry back tightly, and Harry couldn't help but notice how amazing the warmth of his friend's body felt against his bare torso.

"I can't stand it when people stare at you like that," Ron said. "Like you're a just a piece of meat or something they can mock. They all just want a piece of 'The Chosen One'."

Ron paused and broke the embrace so he could look Harry straight in the eye. "They can't see you mate, not the way I see you."

Harry felt overwhelmed by this unexpected and heartfelt declaration from his best friend. "I know you see me, Ron," he whispered softly. "You've always seen me."

Suddenly, without warning, Ron was kissing him. It felt so right and warm and wonderful that Harry didn't even bother to think about it. It didn't matter that Ron was a bloke, and that he had never thought about a guy like this before, because _this was Ron_. Harry loved him, and deep down in his heart it all made sense.

Harry opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, and he moaned aloud at the first tentative flicker of Ron's tongue. Ron grew bolder at the sound and carefully caressed every part of Harry's mouth that he could reach. Harry yielded to the sensation and used his own tongue in answer, stroking Ron's in a welcoming gesture.

When they finally broke apart, gasping for air; twin smiles graced both of their faces.

"Now that..." said Ron as he attempted to catch his breath. "That was bloody brilliant!"

Harry grinned wider and leaned in for another kiss; he couldn't have agreed more.


End file.
